Love I think
by Cheyenne Gomez
Summary: Chad has this loving feeling about sonny but he dosnet know if he likes her yet. Sonny always has the same feeling but hides it in a series and enemy tone.
1. Chapter 1

**Love......I think**

**Chapter 1 Chad POV**

**I was walking through the hall when I walked pass random # freak (Zora.) She was..........in a mummy suit? Well knowing me I know everything so I stoped and said " Whats with the freak act?" Strange enogh Zora said " I am going to take a 18 month nap in my coffin duh." 18 month I started thinking. Everyone in chukle city would get worried and stop the show. So I didn't bother to ask any more quetions. Well that sucked because it turned out that the 18 month thing was, well for a scetch. I shook it off by going to bed in my blue pj footies. The next morning I bumped into a beautiful face. One that I haven't seen for a **_**long **_**time. It was.....Sonny? I didn't now if I liked her so I said "random." and in her beautiful voice she said "Chad." It was an anoying tone but with her beautiful eyes and amazing voice I wasnt bothering me. Snap out of it I told myself but it didnt work I saw her walk away to Ms. Bittermin. She was acting cute so I knew she was trying to get something. "Sonny" Ms. Bittermin said with her regular bitter voice. I don't know if i heard this right but I could swear I heard Sonny say "Ms. Bittermin how do you know if you love a cute blonde man with a deap shade of blue in his eyes and is on the hit drama." it answered my quetion when ms. Bittermin said loud and clear " you ask yourself"**


	2. Chapter 2 Wakie Wakie

Chapter 2

Sonny's POV

I walk closer to Mackenzie Falls to complete my bet. I stop I can't do it I wont step in there ever since……

_Flashback_

_Zora: I can do carpet angels!... SONNY?_

_Neco: SONNY?_

_Grady :SONNY?_

_Tawni: SONNY?_

The thought of Tawni popped into my head she was circling me saying " Truth or dare, truth or dare truth or dare." Next thing I know I'm standing in front of stage 2 looking at the banned names…Tawni:l, Neco :P, Grady :l, Zack E and, SONNY M 3 3. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as I see the harts surrounding my picture. "Sonny?" A familiar blue eyed blonde hair cutie says from inside stage 2. What do I say what do I do is the next thing that popped into my head! " Chad?" I say in my best voice possible. " Sonny is that really you, you look cuter then the last time I saw you." Chad says in his romantic voice as he steps out of Mackenzie Falls. " Yes Chad its me!" I say as I swing into his…….

"SONNY" Mrs. Bittermin screamed. " Hear!" I yell. "What is the answer to the question?" Mrs. Bittermin gives me a scowl. "Um.." I bite my lip…. " e = m c square?" I act like I wasn't sleeping. " No Sonny if you were paying attention…." " You would know the answer was 3345" Zora finishes in a tired and board tone. I can't belive I was sleeping more or less shock of Chad! I was amazed I was……

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3 the 9 things

Chapter three

In love. I can't believe I did it. I had fallen into Chad's gaze and his beautiful shade of blue that when I looked into I saw an ocean filled with beautiful creatures. My question was how did he do it, how was _he_ making_ me_ fall for_ him._ Fall. What can I think of that reminds me of the word fall? Trees, pumpkins, Chad Dylan Cooper's show Mackenzie Falls. I was and I am falling for the falls. "Gassie!" I hear a familiar voice yell. Oh no it was Bella's little sister's best friend and everyone's worse nightmare. Or should I say it was Dakota Condor. That little rat is the worst thing that happened to man-kind... other then Miley Cyrus. And if she were to see me drooling (and doodling) about Chad she would KILL my career or even worse K-I-L-L because of me (If you're confused that means kill innocent love lives.) And I would be the first person that she attempted K-I-L-L on…. It would be horrible. Then it happened she walked up to me and said..

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING DRAWING MONKEYS!"

Good she couldn't tell what I was writing.. MONKEYS!

" Monkeys why are you drawing MONKEYS!" She DEMANDED a answer

" Ummm I was drawing monkeys to..uh."

" TOO WHAT" She screamed

" To show what the uh monkeys will do on stage next week"

"Ok then CONTINUE!" She stomped off.

"Monkeys really I have to go buy and train a MONKEY!" I whispered.

Well at ths point I knew 3 good things 3 bad things and 3 things that I know will happen if it was good..or bad….


End file.
